


A BASEBALL MINUTE MEMORY OF HANK AARON

by Houndmancometh



Category: Fame - Fandom, baseball great, home run - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 4





	A BASEBALL MINUTE MEMORY OF HANK AARON

A BASEBALL MINUTE  
MEMORY OF HANK AARON

Let’s play ball  
Hank Aaron’s achievement that was seen by all  
Through the years of discrimination  
But it was talent that echoed out being Hank Aaron’s attention  
Being Afro-American, he made history illustrating his presentation  
He was a man of honor and truth  
Hank Aaron who felt consequences but conquered them  
Yet, he offers this encouragement, “Never give up, but always continue believing”  
Believing in the impossible, but comes as expectation  
The wonder surrounding inspiration  
Hank Aaron the man no matter what  
He believed in himself while others had doubt  
But seeing Hank Aaron perform on the Baseball field, a determined and destined Baseball Player  
Civil Rights was a plight during his generation  
But he brought all barriers to achieve history in his life  
Atlanta Braves was the term he made victory  
But bravery is the story  
Heaven is now his glory  
His journey was hard on Earth  
But he is now enriched in Heaven’s redeemed birth  
His story of baseball is in all the history books  
All one has to do is take a look  
Fame follows throughout time  
But now, Hank Aaron is at Rest and peace  
Heaven knows  
Hank Aaron’s life still has a glow  
Remember him, and don’t cry  
He is free to roam everlasting  
Home at last


End file.
